


Parent Teacher Conference

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Fluff, M/M, Parent Teacher Conference, Teacher Conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: The world can use a good parent/ teacher conference prompt with Ian and Mickey lol. I can see Mickey getting distracted the entire time because he wants Ian so bad while Ian is nervous because he is trying to be professional but Mickey is such a dilf lol





	

Mickey is sitting on front steps smoking a cigarette and watching as his boyfriend tries to wear a hole in concrete. 

“Ian, dude, wanna chill out a little bit? It’s just a fucking teacher meeting.”

“It’s the mid-year parent-teacher conference, Mickey! I want to make a good impression.” Ian says seriously, ignoring Mickey rolling his eyes as he takes another drag.

“Isn’t Yev the one on trial here?” Mickey asks.

“Yes, but that’s gonna change real fast when we walk in. You with your knuckle tats and us being such young dads. She’ll be judging us the whole time!”

Mickey puts out his cigarette, crushing it beneath his heels and saunters over to Ian. He gets real close to Ian and rises up on the tip of his toes to whisper into his ear. 

“You need me to calm you down?” He says seductively. Ian whines in the back of his throat before he realizes where he is and that he was just freaking out. He pushes Mickey away. 

“Are you serious right now? We’re at an elementary school and I need to be focused.”

“C’mon, Gallagher. You know that you being all worked up gets me going.” Mickey winks. 

Ian grabs Mickey’s jaw roughly, staring into his soul like he does when he’s being stern and commanding.

“You better be on your best fucking behavior in there or I won’t touch you for a month.” Ian whispers harshly. 

“Fuck, Ian. Not exactly helping my situation down there.” Mickey smirks, glancing down at the bulge visible through his dark jeans. 

Ian releases Mickey's jaw but keeps the intense eye contact. “Get your shit together.” He scolds, walking toward the doors.

Mickey scrubs a hand down his face, trying to refocus but failing. He finally turns around to follow Ian inside.

They walk down the hallway full of parents and children and teachers to find Yevgeny waiting by himself outside Mrs. Kelly’s door.

“Yev, where’s your mom?” Ian asks. 

Yev shrugs. “She said that you guys would talk to my teacher.” 

Ian takes a deep breath, even more worried now that Svetlana wasn’t there to play the loving mother that balances out Mickey’s role as ‘don’t give a fuck’ dad. 

While Mickey does give a fuck about Yevgeny, he would rather pull out all of his teeth with a pair of pliers than step foot back in this school and it's obvious to anyone who even spared him a glance. 

Mickey didn’t seem surprised by the news and Ian wonders if he knew that Svetlana was going to bail but dropped the issue for now. 

“Okay, then.” Ian sighs. “Let’s go, I guess.”

Yevgeny smiles up at Ian, grabbing his hand and leading him into the classroom. Mrs. Kelly is talking to a parent at the front of the room so Yevgeny takes Ian and Mickey to show them all his artwork on the walls.

“And this one is me, you, Papa, and Mama! You see, Daddy?” Yevgeny is always so proud of his painting and drawings and Ian loves it.

“Yeah, it’s great, Yev!” Ian replies. 

“Hello!” Mrs. Kelly greets. “You must be Yevgeny’s parents.”

“Yeah, his mom was here too, but she ditched so you got us.” Mickey says, mostly just to piss Ian off with his lack of manners.

Ian shot Mickey a quick glare before really turning on the charm.

“Yes, I’m Ian and that’s Mickey. It’s very nice to meet you, Mrs. Kelly.”

“Please, call me Sharon.” She insisted.

Ian nodded and followed her to the desk at the front to sit and talk, pulling Mickey behind him, who would rather just keep looking at Yevgeny’s art than have this stupid meeting.

Ian sits across from Mrs. Kelly, letting Mickey sit to his right. Mickey pulls the kid up to sit on his lap so he doesn’t feel left out. 

“Well” Mrs. Kelly starts. “Yevgeny is a great student. He does all his math and science assignments thoroughly and he is a very good listener. He is a joy to teach.”

Yevgeny blushes, trying to hide his face in Mickey's chest. He's shy after receiving such praise. Ian’s smile is threatening to break his face. Mickey is only half listening, mostly focused on picking the fuzz off of Yevgeny’s black t-shirt.

“Um, I’d like to speak to you two privately for a moment if I could. Yevgeny, would you mind waiting outside?” Mrs. Kelly asks.

Yevgeny furrows his eyebrows in a perfect mimic of his father, but after a poke from Mickey, he climbs down and sulks out the door.

“What’s wrong?” Ian asks, already fearing the worst.

“It’s nothing major. He’s just a little behind in reading.”

Mrs. Kelly goes on to talk about how they should try reading with him more at home, but shouldn’t mention that she said he’s behind because it can cause kids to feel insecure in their abilities. 

Mickey tuned out after the first sentence. He’s bored out of his mind and his dick never really got the message that it should chill out.

He glances at Ian and sees him intensely listening, nodding after every sentence, asking lots of questions. Mrs. Kelly starts rifling through her filing cabinet for Yevgeny’s old assignments and Mickey takes the opportunity to make his move. 

Mickey places his hand on Ian’s knee. Ian, being the naïve fucker that he is, simply smiles at Mickey, thinking that this is him showing his support.

Mickey rubs his hand back and forth before finally moving up so that he is only a centimeter from touching Ian’s cock. 

He looks up to see Ian’s jaw tighten but before Ian can really react, Mrs. Kelly pops back up and is showing him Yevgeny’s work. 

Mickey places his hand right over Ian’s crotch, palming his cock slowly. Ian hands grip the sides of the chair tightly, his face struggling to remain neutral. 

Mickey watches as Ian gets more and more flustered and his dick gets harder and harder. Finally, Ian’s had enough, he rips Mickey’s hand away and stands up abruptly. 

“Thank you so much for your time.” He squeaks out before practically fleeing the room. 

Mickey smirks, turning toward the confused teacher. “He’s got a curfew.” He jokes, leaving the room at a normal pace.

He walks out the door and sees Ian glaring at him. He waggles his eyebrows at him and leans down to scoop up Yevgeny.

“Does she like me?” Yevgeny asks quietly.

“She loves you!” Mickey confirms, planting a wet kiss on Yevgeny’s cheek, making him giggle. He puts Yevgeny down to walk on his own. He looks over at Ian to see a pout on his face.

Mickey laughs and Ian almost growls. “Fuck you, Mickey.” He huffs.

“That’s the plan, Gallagher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute lil drabble. 
> 
> Still accepting prompts at [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
